deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Credit Shop
The Credit Shop sells exclusive, limited release items, and normal items. However, the items are not bought with in-game money. Users must use credits to buy items from the Credit Shop. The Credit Shop sells some of the rarest items in the game. While most can and have been found, it is much easier to buy them from the Credit Shop. While items can be bought in the Credit Shop, there are some which can only be found in the Inner City, like food, medication, misc items, certain implants, as well as some weapons and armour. Here is a list of services and items that can be found in the credit shop: *Credits *Gold Membership *Miscellaneous Services & Limited Edition Equipment *Weapons and Armour of all levels (Including LE items). *Clothing *Ammunition *Implants All levels of equipment bought from the Shop are Master Crafted with a +4/+4/+4 stat bonus for weapons and a +10/+10 stat bonus for armour. If you purchase Credits or Gold Membership from the credit shop, the auto account deletion is terminated on your account, so your account will never be deleted due to inactivity. The amount of credits or duration of gold membership purchased does not matter. Credits Credits are currency used in buying items and services in the credit shop.Although they can also be used to buy items from players. Credits can also be traded or sold in the Marketplace. You can buy credits by clicking the button above. (Credits can be sold and traded with other players for in-game cash) You will find the price for credits in USD in the image directly under this. Gold Membership The shop also sells the exclusive "Gold Membership" at a recurring fee $7.95 a month, or a one-time discounted fee for the larger 6 and 12-month bundles. You can buy Gold Membership by clicking the button on the left. Below is the pricing of Gold Membership by months and the benefits of becoming a Gold Member. Miscellaneous Services The credit shop is where you can find the Stat Reset, Surgeon, and Profession Change services, however, that information is covered on Character Details page. Limited Edition Items The Credit Shop sells rare items yearly or in special occasions mostly over 1000 credits or beyond, but Gold Members will get a discount. For example, the Sharktail for Non-Gold Members was 2000 credits. For Gold Members, however, the Sharktail was 1500 credits - a 500 credit discount! (Item values often rise after it discontinued) Other Important Info About The Credit Shop And Credits If you purchase Credits or Gold Membership, the auto account deletion is terminated on your account, so you won't lose your account ever. This only works if you purchased them after August of 2008. It does not matter how many credits you have bought or if you run out. This only works if you buy credits straight from Dead Frontier. Buying credits from another player will not have the same effect. Extra Items & Special Services There are some items and features that are not available at the current credit shop. These items may appear in the future, but currently, they can be only obtained by sending a support request with the required number of credits in-hand. Information quoted from here. Ghost Ammo Cost: 8000 credits Ghost Ammo (known as GA) gives you 15,000 25,000 rounds of the ammo of your choice a day, every day (except grenade rounds which is 7,500 12,500 rounds a day). The amount of ammo given was increased on 4/23/17. Each new day starts at 08:00 am GMT (03:00 am EST). Please note that you'll have to wait until the start of the first new day before you'll get your first batch of ammo. Also, for a cost of 500 credits, Ghost Ammo may be changed from one kind of ammo to another. An account name or username change service used to be offered but has since been discontinued due to account trading in 2016 in the month of November. It used to cost 1,000 Credits and was purchased through a support ticket request similar to Ghost Ammo. Credit Shop Prices & Discounts The credit shop sells a variety of items. Mainly equipment, weapons, and ammunition. This is a list of all current shop item offers and the discounts for Gold Members for each of them. Every current weapon comes with +4/+4/+4 and armour with +10/+10 bonuses when bought through the shop. (It is suggested that you check the price of the item on the Marketplace before purchasing them from the Credit Shop.) Ammunition now comes in stacks of 9,999 for all ammo, whether it be pistol, shotgun, rifle, or grenades. Prices for ammo stacks are as follows: *.32, .357, 9mm, .38, .40, .45 and .50 Pistol ammo cost 40 credits per stack. The .55 Pistol Ammo costs 50 credits per stack. *5.5mm, 7.5mm, 9mm and 12.7mm Rifle ammo cost 100 credits per stack. The 14mm Rifle ammo costs 125 credits per stack. *20 gauge, 16 gauge and 12 gauge Shotgun ammo cost 75 credits per stack. The 10 gauge Shotgun ammo costs 90 credits per stack. *Regular Grenades cost 140 credits per stack. Heavy Grenades cost 180 credits per stack. These stacks only take up one inventory space a piece and are non-tradable. Partially used-up ammo stacks cannot be "combined" to form a full stack much like normal boxes of ammo can, and they cannot be 'refilled' with partial or full boxes of ammo that are looted or bought in the marketplace. Category:Gameplay